Jahrestag
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein erster Jahrestag und ein nachdenklicher Snape... Character Rambling; Oneshot


_Disclaimer: Die Figuren und Schauplätze habe ich mir nur ausgeliehen und verdiene keinen Cent damit. Ausnahmsweise hat Ninjasan85 dieses Mal die Beta gespielt, damit ich meine Lapislazuli hiermit überraschen kann._

* * *

Liebes Steinchen, zu unserem ersten „Jahrestag" alles Gute an Dich. Ohne Dich wäre meine Welt nicht mehr vollständig und ich bin unglaublich glücklich darüber, dass ich Dich gefunden habe. Ich bin so froh darüber, dass ich Dir einen kleinen Oneshot geschrieben habe und ich denke, Du wirst keine Übersetzungshilfe dafür brauchen. In meinem Maggie Smith Album bei Photobucket habe ich Dir auch das passende Titelbild zur Story gebaut.

Es knuddelt Dich Dein Spitzohr

* * *

**Jahrestag**

Gedankenvoll hakte Severus Snape den Tag im Kalender ab. Heute hatten sie so etwas wie ihren Jahrestag. Heute vor genau einem Jahr hatte er die erste private Eule von Minerva bekommen. Er schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken daran. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass sie ihm während ihrer Diskussion zu nahe getreten war. Severus hatte lange überlegt, wie sie darauf gekommen war, dass sie ihn beleidigt hatte und das Gespräch gedanklich wiederholt. Schließlich war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie eine seiner selbstironischen Bemerkungen auf sich bezogen hatte und sich nun seinerseits hingesetzt und ihr eine Nachricht geschickt. In dieser Nachricht hatte er sich im Gegenzug bei ihr entschuldigt und das Missverständnis aufgeklärt.

Dieser ersten Eule folgte eine weitere, dann noch eine und noch eine. Schließlich wurden ihre Briefe immer länger und ausführlicher und zunehmend privater. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass sie beide wesentlich mehr gemeinsam hatten als man es auf den ersten Blick vermutet hätte. Es waren nicht nur die gemeinsamen Interessen, die sie miteinander teilten, nein, Snape hatte auch überrascht festgestellt, dass sie zu vielen Dingen die gleiche Meinung hatten. Severus war sich sicher, dass er in Minerva eine Seelenverwandte gefunden hatte und hatte längst eine Schatulle angeschafft, in der er ihre Briefe aufhob. Schon der bloße Gedanke daran, dass womöglich ein neuer Brief auf ihn wartete, ließ ihn das Unterrichtsende herbeisehnen und hob seine Laune selbst an den schwärzesten Tagen. Minerva wusste immer, was sie ihm schreiben sollte, damit er sich besser fühlte. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen so gut, wie man ihn nur kennen konnte und mochte ihn unverständlicherweise immer noch. Er hatte gelernt, ihr vorbehaltlos zu vertrauen und sich auf sie und ihr Urteil zu verlassen.

Und obwohl sie immer sehr viel zu tun hatte, nahm sie sich immer die Zeit, um seine Briefe zu beantworten und für ihn da zu sein, wenn er sie brauchte. Sie war diejenige, der er seine neuen Projekte als erstes anvertraute und sie hatte ihn immer unterstützt und ermutigt und mehr als einmal wichtige Hinweise dazu beigesteuert. Sie schien in der Lage zu sein, selbst seine wirrsten Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen und zu verstehen und umgekehrt gab es auch keinen Brief von ihr, den Snape nicht mühelos verstanden hatte, einerlei wie konfus er auch gewesen sein mochte.

Snape empfand diese besondere Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden als eine ungeheure Bereicherung für sein Leben und er wusste, dass sich das auch positiv auf seine Arbeit auswirkte. Seit er Minervas Briefe erhielt, erblühten Ideen in seinem Kopf wie Wildblumen auf einer Wiese und mitunter konnte er seine Feder gar nicht so schnell führen, wie er es gewollt hätte, um sich Minerva in einem Brief anzuvertrauen. Ihre Antworten darauf waren immer in einem liebevollen Ton gehalten, mitunter lyrisch angehaucht und wenn er die Briefe in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Kerkers halblaut vorlas, schwebten die Worte erregt, wie von silbernen Flügeln getragen durch das Dunkel der kalten Mauern, wie Schmetterlinge, die sich vom heimlichen Nektar der Zeit, des Sternenlichtes und des Windes nährten.

Severus sah sinnend auf das Bild, das sie ihm geschenkt hatte und das er, trotz ihrer Proteste, in seinem Wohnzimmer aufgehangen hatte und lächelte leicht. Schon allein der Gedanke an sie bewirkte, dass er sich gut fühlte und eine sanfte Wärme in seinem Inneren aufstieg. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie das Leben ohne sie gewesen war und er wollte sich ein Leben ohne sie auch gar nicht vorstellen.

So unmissverständlich hatte er ihr das noch nie mitgeteilt und irgendwie fühlte er, dass es an der Zeit dafür war. Doch er war sich nicht schlüssig, wie er sich ihr mitteilen sollte. Verstehen würde sie ihn, das wusste er, aber er wollte nicht wie ein stammelnder Pennäler vor ihr stehen oder einen unzulänglichen Brief an sie abschicken. Besondere Menschen verdienen besondere Zeichen der Wertschätzung, also musste er sich etwas Besonderes für sie ausdenken.

In seine Grübeleien vertieft ließ er sich auf sein Sofa sinken, Unschlüssigkeit und Orientierungslosigkeit umwehten ihn wie ein kühler Luftzug, während er umgeben von seinen Büchern in seinem Zimmer saß. Die Stunden zogen langsam an ihm vorbei, sacht, beinahe höflich schob die Zeit ihn vor sich her, während die Sonne ihre Bahn über Hogwarts verfolgte.

Langsam versickerte die Schönheit des Tages in den Wolken und schließlich standen die Sterne in der Dämmerung. Die Farben wurden grau, Formen zerflossen und tropften schwer auf sein Gemüt. Von irgendwo draußen klang Musik zu ihm herein, Musik voll üppiger schwermütiger Süße, die um ihn brandete und ihn mit Schaumkronen aus erstarrten Tönen liebkosten.

Und noch immer wusste er nicht, wie er sich Minerva erklären sollte, was er ihr sagen sollte und wie er ihr seine Zuneigung am besten darbieten konnte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Widerwillig erhob er sich und ging zur Tür, um zu öffnen.

Vor ihm stand Minerva und streckte ihm lächelnd einen Brief entgegen.

„Ich dachte, den bringe ich dir dieses Mal lieber persönlich."

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte er sie an und trachtete danach, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Wegen ihm hätten es auch die falschen Worte sein können, er wäre einfach nur froh gewesen, wenn ihm überhaupt ein Wort über die Lippen gekommen wäre. Stumm und hilflos starrte er sie an, ein Zustand, in dem er sich glücklicherweise nur ausgesprochen selten befand und den er seinem jeweiligen Gegenüber jedes Mal mit einem Obliviate aus dem Gedächtnis tilgte. Immer noch lächelnd sah Minerva ihn an und schlängelte sich elegant an ihm vorbei in sein Wohnzimmer, wo sie stehen blieb und sich erwartungsvoll zu ihm umdrehte.

„Du wolltest etwas sagen, Severus? Ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an", meinte sie stillvergnügt und sah ihn geduldig an, während er mit den Worten rang.

Schließlich brach alles aus ihm heraus, alles, was er ihr schon so lange sagen wollte, in einem wirren, konfusen Sturzbach, dem sie geduldig lauschte und dann nickte.

„Ich weiß, Severus. Ich weiß genau, was du empfindest. Aber ich bin froh, dass du es mir trotzdem gesagt hast."

* * *

ENDE


End file.
